maka's turn
by soma1548
Summary: remember when soul got hurt? well now makas returning the favor. soul eater rocks! R
1. Chapter 1

hi yall so this the remake for makas turn for the ones who didnt like it...dont own soul eater and i dont own any

(Maka's P.O.V)

Soul and I were out on another mission. This one I had a bad feeling about. It was just the way the heavy air was feeling and the way my stomache turned into twisted knots. Something hardly ever went wrong on our missions why was I having this feeling? I shouldn't be having this feeling doubting myself and saying something bad was going to happen. I should be saying that I better hope that this goes fast so I can finish the laundry at home or I hope we don't have to stop by the store so we can grab ramen for Soul. I guess I'm just worried about Soul he's been a little bit distant and I guess I'm just hoping that it doesn't affect our fighting skills. As we walk to the old factory building the bad feeling goes away,but still nips at me like a small child with a bad dream. Maybe that's what this all is. A nightmare. A horrible nightmare that hasn't started or finished but just stays there in the back of your mind. "Maka,stop daydreaming and lets get this over with. We don't have all day!" Soul says as we walk into the old building. The building seems to have a weird affect on me. It makes me want to hide in a corner. Hide from the entire world until someone has to force me out. "Soul transform!" I command as I sense a fairly well hidden kishin in the forever ending shadows. As Soul lands in my shaking palms. I see the kishin come out from the shadows. "Well what do we have here some children that decided to be brave and try to save the day from the big bad kishin?" the kishin says in a slippery and frightening voice.

"Shut up Kishin your soul is mine!" I shout as I race towards it and slash it with Soul. The KIshin dodges the attack and runs behind me and trys to flip me. I flip backwards hanging my feet onto its bald head and slash the scythe into his foot. "OW,ow,ow now little girl your not making me very happy and know you have to pay with your life!" as the Kishin screams that he dashes towards me and trys swiping my head off with his long razor sharp nails. Just as the claw like nails just about reach my head I duck back and it cuts my cheek badly. Before I even have time to put my hand on my cheek the kishin is slashing out at me again with his claws and gets me again on my left arm. "Now girly you have a choice walk out of here alive and well or die just like everybody else!" the kishin spits at me. "I'd rather die then now I was defeated by a weakling like you!" I say as I bring down the scythe onto his arm cutting layers of skin as blood and bone replace it. The kishin caught me by my left foot when I brought down Soul. Just as I had givin' him the blow he hangs me upside down in the air. "Put me down so I can fight you worthless piece of junk!" I scream as my face gets red. "Fine if you really want let go I'll let you go!" and as the kishin says that he drops me and I drop three feet onto the cold hard cement. When he drops me he kicks me in the back. I flip myself around and use Soul to get up. "Maka,are you alright?"  
Soul calls out from his scythe form. "Yeah I'll be fine don't worry!" I call out as I pull myself up from the ground. Then I run after the kishin and attack him with all that I've got. I'm throwing punches from each arm and also using Soul as a protecter. But as I hear a grunt of pain I know I've pushed him too far and I can't keep using him as a shield. The kishin throws a kick at me that I could've easily blocked Soul with but I don't and take a kick to the stomache instead.

After that the kishin keeps throwing punches and swiping at me that I could easily block,but I can't keep getting Soul hurt for my mistakes. After one final blow to the stomache I collapse to a heap on the ground gasping for air I can't get. "Maka get up!" I hear Soul scream out at me. I can't even find enough strength to even awnser him. "Maka use me as a shield and GET UP!" he continues to keep screaming things at me about how I can't give up and things like that. I look up to see the kishin coming out at me with one final blow,but he's not looking at me or even looking in my general direction. I look over to what he's looking at. Soul as somehow transformed without me noticing,and he is also not noticing the kishin that's got a death look right on him.  
Just as the kishin lunges memorys come back to my mind. The first time we faced Crona. Soul almost died and it was because of me. I had failed to be strong enough and let Soul take the brutal blow. Not again I won't let Soul pay for any more of my mistakes. With one last ounce of strength I shove Soul out of the way and let the kishin hit me. My body crumples to the ground spilling out my blood and the rest of my energy that I hasn't used in the fight. "Haha you said you would rather die then be defeated by me. I guess you really keep to your word don't ya?" the kishin spits out as he runs out the building and into the night. I can feel my life flowing out of me like a river. It runs out of me as I recall every person I ever knew. When my mind reaches Soul I feel sad and weird. I never told him how I felt. I have to stay alive for Soul I can't die knowing that he doesn't know I love him! "You baka why would you do that Maka I need you please don't leave me!" I hear Soul cry out through his soft sobs. "I'm the weapon the weapon always protects the meister it's never the other way around!" he cries out again into the emptiness of the cold black night. I hear him crawl over to me and grab my cold body and start rocking me. "Don't leave me please I need you...I love you Maka!" he cries out for a last time as I finally give away to the darkness filling the spaces of my dying body.

A/N was it bad was it worse was it better was it horrible please tell me I ALWAYS appreciate your guys thoughts unless they involve rude language then I don't like you! lol please tell me how I did in the reviews or if you dont want to do that PM me i will be sure to awnser you back with a response and try to make it better for u thanx guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

hey yall so this is all for the peeps that actually wanted me to keep writing so this one is for\  
everybody that reviewed thanks means a lot to me! also I dont soul eater!

(Soul's P.O.V)

Maka's head dropped and rolled to the side. "Maka!" I scream I frantically feel her neck for a pulse. There's one. She's just blacked out unconsios. I need to get her to the hospital before she dies on me and leaves me alone in this world. I pick her up and start running out of the eery building. With Maka in my arms I leap across the night in a frantic search for my bike. I can't find it I finally decide after looking every where I can think to look. I just run to the school in hope her dumb father will be there. He's gonna freak! He has a right to freak his daughter is probably foing to die and it's all my fault! After running for a couple of blocks,I have to walk the rest of the way to the school. I can't keep holding her for long I'll lose all of my strength. Finally, I see the hospital with one last push of energy I run into the doors with Maka in my arms. "Help!" I scream "Please my meister Maka, is hurt badly she's going to die soon if she doesn't get help!" I look around people are just staring at me not helping Maka. "PLEASE HELP!" I scream again and finally they all snap out of the trance they were in and bring a gurney out and I relunctaly let my dying meister be wheeled away. Tsubaki and Black Star someone needs to tell them and Spirit Kid too along with the sexy twin pistols. I look around no one I know seems to be here. I walk out the door into the cold pitch black night. Spirit I think grimly. Better tell him first he'll be fairly unhappy with it ,but he'll learn to accept it and come help his broken daughter. I walk towards Stein's office. "He won't be here," I mutter to myself "He'll be giving Maka surgery or CPR." I go ahead and knock on the door to see if Marie is here or Spirit. I walk into the comforting room. "Marie,Spirit I need to talk to someone!" "Soul where's Maka?" Marie says walking out from the bathroom. "Maka was injured in a battle I need to find her dad and tell him." I explain. Suddenly the phone rings. "Hello this is Marie speaking who is this?"..."He's right here."..."Oh..I'll tell him." and with that Marie hangs up and looks at me grimly. "Soul it's Maka they say she...they say she died I'm so sorry Soul!"

i didnt think this was very good! i will update sooner this time and dont worry stick around with this story and I promise that it will get better and please just stick around good things will happen eventually...just not now...sooooo review so I can fix the crappy things and I will be taking down the first two original chapters thanks please again revivew it means everything to me good or bad! thanks peace out! 


	3. Chapter 3

hi soma1548 here and thanks for the review bittersweetendingsforever you should go check out her page she's an awsome writer way better then me and she's got really cool favored stories so go check her out and review on all of her stories!

(Soul's P.O.V)

I felt my heart drop. The world stopped spinning as Soul soaked in the tragedy. Maka. Dead. Never coming back. Tears leaked out his face as he crumpled to the ground he couldn't beileve it Maka was so strong she never quit fighting. Never not until she was forced to. I'm not beileving it until I see Maka's dead body with my own crimson eyes. With that Soul ran out of the room with a panic stricken Marie calling after him. Soul ran and ran until he reached her room. He burst inside and saw her. She was lying on a white bed. Her face was as pale as the sheets that covered the bloody wound. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Soul trudged over to her bedside and clung onto her hand as he fell onto the ground not beileving. She couldn't leave him she was all he had left nothing else was as important as her. Suddenly Soul felt hot anger boil over him and consume him as he started on a riot. "MAKA YOU CAN'T LEAVE EVERYBODY! ANYBODY WHO EVER KNEW YOU HAS HAD A BETTER LIFE! EVERYBODY NEEDS YOU MAKA YOU CANT LEAVE US WERE PARTNERS WHO WILL FIGHT WITH ME IN BATTLES? I NEED YOU MAKA! YOU CANT LEAVE ME! PLEASE I LOVE YOU!" Soul was then ripped from Maka's dead body and pulled out the door. Soul then was driven home and had to sit in his apartment alone- without her. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. Everything he looked at reminded him of her. The dictionary and encyclopidia wth his blood on it from Maka, Maka Chopping him 10 times in the head. He had deserved it though. He had been having a bad day and decided to take it out on Maka by annoying her relentlasy. She had finally had enough of it and smacked him many times that he blacked out. No more Maka Chops at least. Soul was about to go to bed when the phone rang. "Uhg who's calling now!" Soul said. Soul picked up the yellow ringing phone. "Who is it?" Soul asked not really caring. "Soul it's Black Star! It's Maka she's alive!"  
Soul hung up the phone and threw it back into the reciever. He fell onto the floor and rounded together his jumbled thoughts.

Maka alive not dead and lifeless. With that Soul leapt off from the wooden floor and ran out the door to the hospital. Soul burst in and saw the cops that dragged him off earlier from Maka's body. As Soul walked into the hospital he actually looked around and got a good look at it this time. The walls were all white with tiny purple and black flower paintings on the walls as well.  
There was a receptionist counter which had a old woman talking with many people. The floor had looked as if it hadn't been swept or mopped within a couple weeks. There was hair all over the floor that it looked more like a barber shop then a hospital. The floor tiles were black and white with little blue and white dots everywhere. "Classy," Soul thought. Soul walked over to where his suposdly "alive" partner was. Soul stepped into the room and saw the truth.

im hoping that this was at least okay and that i kinda left a little bit of a cliffy for peeps thanks for the peeps that always read this and thanks again to bittersweetendingsforever seriosly go check out her stories and please review this story critism is welcomed and check back because i shall update within a day or two possibly today if i feel like it 0.0 BYEEEEE 


	4. Chapter 4

okay thank bittersweetendingsforever for this chapter she PM'd me and the PM made me smile and i just had to update with all of this happiness! so without farther due the story also i havent been putting this but I dont own soul eater or any of the characters

(Soul's P.O.V)

Maka was lying on the white bed again. She looked exactly the same as she had when Soul had come in just a couple of hours earlier. Soul felt all of his hope fall away. Black Star was going to die soon. I can't beileve I actually beileved him. I'm such an idiot. She was dead when I came into the rooms just a couple of hours ago. Why would she be alive now? Maka was dead and that's how it was going to stay unfortunatly. As all of this realization crashed down onto Soul like a million boulders. Soul felt his heart ripped out again. She was really dead. The love of his life was dead and it was his fault. His fault. If he had been more careful and just done his job and protected Maka then he would be the one lying there. Pale,still,and lifeless. Soul let out a choked back sob. His Maka was gone forever and there was nothing he could ever do about it. He remembered every single moment he ever lived with her. The moment when they first met,the moment when they last saw each other. Before Soul had a mental mealtdown infront of his dead meister,he decided to leave and just do that at home with her picture on his nightstand as the tears slipped down his cheeks like a little child without his mother. Maka was everything to him ad he had to go and let her get killed for him. If only he had paid more attention,he would have noticed the kishin hurtling at him with his claws of steel. Soul was about to leave before he heard barely above a hushed whisper. "I thought Soul was too cool to ever cry." Soul stopped right in the doorframe. Maka,could have Black Star have been telling the truth and Maka still be alive. No impossible he was just hearing things. Marie had told him that could happen and it would drive him insane. Right now he did feel insane. He felt that it would be insane to look back at Maka's dead corpse. It would just haunt him and drive him even farther into insanity if he saw her just lying there,but he had to look. Maka was staring at him with big dull green eyes and a tired grin. "MAKA!" Soul raced over to her bedside and held her while tears streamed down his already tear stained cheeks. "My god don't you ever do that again or I will go into suicide!" Soul threatens with a shark-tooth grin. "Don't you ever do it again either I promise I'll go to the grave with you!" Maka says breathlessy. Soul was about to ask how she was alive ,but he decided against it he had already had enough emoitional cries he didn't need another. Soul grabbed Maka by the head and pulled her lips to his. She tasted like vanilla and strawberrys. As soon as Soul unwillingly let go of her for her to get her breath back. "I love you and you're never leaving me and just let me die next time!" Soul said looking at her with grief in his bloody crimson eyes, Maka looked back at him with as just much grief and said "I'm not letting you take the hit ,but I won't die I promise." Soul leaned her head back up again and kissed her again. "So I'm guessing that this means that you like me back?" Soul asks Maka. "No I just go around kissing people I happen to be bestfriends with!" Maka says with a little girly giggle. "Yes of course I like you back and I'm never letting you go!" and with that the two happy people kissed again with an audience.

"You know they need to fix their kissing they're a little off on the symmetry!" Kid says trying not to totally freak out and show Soul how to do it right. "Oh shut up Kid and just let them be happy!" Liz says with annoyed look on her face. "I wonder how giraffes look when they're kissing!" Patty says squeling like a little child on christmas morning. "Do you think they'll ever stop long enough to notice were all standing here watching them suck on each other?" Black Star ponders. "Probably when Soul stops crying about Maka!" Tsubaki says laughing. "WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Maka and Soul yell. And with that everybody lived out their lived with their companions.

thats the end of makaks turn unfortuantly theres going to be a new story called twisted cinderella story its basically cinderella and Soul Eater mixed so a crossover i guess?  
idk review favorite and follow i aprreciate critism and THANK YOU EVERYBODY THAT HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY UR AWSOME! 


End file.
